Twilight's Foal
by ROFLBED0
Summary: After the death of her husband. Twilight is left to birth and care for their unborn foal. Takes place right after Angel Cake.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back with the next chapter in my story series. This next story is going to be more mellow instead of just plain chaotic. I have put a lot of thought into what this story is going to cover. The main focus point being Twilight's pregnancy, that's pretty much the story right there, but there are other focus points as well but those are pretty much irrelevant at the moment. This story is rated M purely because I don't quite know where I'm going to go with yet. A key component in understanding the story is to read the previous story as it ends where this one begins. Write a comment and tell me what you think. So with that all established, I'm just going to start with the story.**

The road home was horrible. Twilight walked with her head down and tears in her eyes. Nopony had said anything to her as for the purpose of trying to calm her down. "Twilight are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Fluttershy asked in a sympathetic voice. Twilight said nothing but merely shook her head to say no. Her heart was heavy and her mind was full. It was like a big part of her life had died. Who has she kidding, that's exactly what happened. She didn't know what to think or say. She continued to walk along side her friends as they made their way back to Ponyville. She suddenly felt woozy and felt her feet fall out from underneath her. She collapsed to the cold forest ground. "Twilight," everypony had yelled as she fainted.

When she awoke she felt the ground shift. Opening her eyes fully now she had seen that she was perched over Big Macintosh's back as they traveled home. "Um… Big Mac can you stop for a second so I can get off," Twilight asked as she stretched her legs. "Sorry Miss Twilight but Fluttershy told me not to let y'all off ma back." He said back to her. She decided again that she was going to try and fall back asleep. As she closed her eyes, she felt the cool wind blowing across her coat which made her shudder. After a few minutes she finally fell into a soft sleep. As he carried her, Big Macintosh felt her shake and whimper while she slept. "Uh…Fluttershy," he said nervously as he stopped walking. Fluttershy turned around and started walking toward him. She looked at the sleeping Twilight as she was shaking violently. "She's having a nightmare," Fluttershy said. "Should we wake her up?" Rarity said walking back to see what everypony was looking at. "Maybe we should just let her sleep." Fluttershy said still looking back at the unicorn on Macintosh's back. Twilight was now tearing along with the whimpers and shaking. "We can't she's sufferin'," Applejack said. "I can't even imagine what's happening in her head." Fluttershy said.

Inside of her mind, her most traumatic memories were running rampant. The only things that she could see were the horrible events of the past hours. She was basically reliving the night knowing of the terrible events to come and still couldn't do anything to stop or change them and that was killing her. In her dream she watched Red Dawn get stabbed and have his wings shattered by Abyss and like always she could just stand there and watch it happen right in front of her eyes. As he was about to stab her, Red Dawn would propel himself into him, cause the two to fly out the window and fall to their deaths. She would then listen and hear Red Dawn speak to her before he died. She then would then relive the whole thing all over again.

"Twilight wake up," Pinkie said as she gently shook Twilight as to wake her up. Twilight felt sweet relief as she was taken from her recurring nightmare. She slowly opened her eyes to see her friends looking down at her. "I'm sorry, was I dreaming?" Twilight asked. "Sugar cube you were having some kind of horrible nightmare," Applejack said back. Pinkie got close to her and put her hoof around Twilight's neck. "Were you dreaming about Re… "Pinkie," Rainbow Dash yelled at her cutting her off. Pinkie shrugged off, knowing that she screwed up. Twilight nodded slightly as she still tearing up. "Twilight do you want still lay down?" Fluttershy asked. "No I might fall back asleep," she had said frightened. "Okay let's get going." Rainbow Dash said hovering off the ground with Angel Cake on her back. Twilight didn't say anything as they walked. Rarity looked back to her and whispered something into Pinkie's ear. "Okay I'll ask Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said bouncing off to where she was hovering. "Rainbow Dash," Pinkie whispered as to silently get her attention. Rainbow Dash returned to Earth. As she did Pinkie went over to her and whispered something in her ear. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie walked over to where Twilight was walking. "Um Twilight," "Yeah Pinkie Pie," Twilight said back still sniffling. "Do you want to spend the night at our house?" Pinkie asked. "Um…Okay," Twilight said walking behind her as they made their way into Ponyville. It was very late when they returned. There were hardly any lights on, a less than six ponies in the street. One of these ponies was Cheerilee who happily made her way over to them. "Hello, I see you got Angel Cake back. Everypony said nothing. Cheerilee starting looking over the ponies before she noticed that one of them was missing. The realization hit Cheerilee like a ton of bricks. She said nothing after that. Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight began to walk toward their house. As they walked past Cheerilee they stopped and talked to her. "Cheerilee if you really want a foal, there is a little abandoned unicorn filly that really needs a home." Twilight said. Cheerilee began to glow as she walked home to make accommodations for the possible new resident at her home.

As Twilight slept she was having a different dream. This time it was her that was in pain. She looked around and saw that she was in some type of forest. She knew this because she was surrounded by trees. She let out a scream as the immense pain coming from the lower part of her body had begun to grow even stronger. "Somepony help me!" She yelled out, but no one came. She looked around and saw that she was alone. The pain suddenly stopped and the noise that once came from her screams of pain had been replaced by crying.

She woke up and still heard the crying. She got up and opened the door of the room that she was currently staying in. She walked into the hall and saw Pinkie in the hall holding a crying Angel Cake. She saw Pinkie put the foal to her teat. Twilight walked over to her as the sound of crying had been replaced by the sounds of suckling. "Hi Twilight," Pinkie said in a tired voice. It was obvious that she had been sleeping when she was woken up by Angel Cake. "Hi Pinkie, can use your bathroom?" She asked. "Sure it's right in here." Pinkie said pointing to a door with her hoof. Twilight broke into a light sprint toward the door. She went to the sink and turned on the cold water. She splashed some on her face. The frigid chill felt great on her face. All of a sudden a horrible feeling came over her and before she could do anything she threw up in the sink. She groaned when she finished. She felt she was going to do it again. Before it happened again she moved over to the toilet and lifted the seat. Just in time before she vomited again. She didn't know whether she was vomited because off her trauma or her morning sickness that was starting to take effect. In the next room over, the sounds of Twilight had woken up Rainbow Dash. "Is she gonna be alright?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah, if you don't remember you went through morning sickness too." Rainbow Dash replied. "Yeah but never for 45 minutes," Pinkie replied taking Angel Cake from her teat. Angel Cake started to cry. "Dashie she's still hungry and I'm all out, would you mind?" Pinkie said handing the filly to Rainbow Dash. "Nope, not at all," Rainbow said talking Angel Cake and putting her to her teat. "I swear, this the most spoiled filly ever." Rainbow Dash said. "Yep mom runs out of milk, and the other mommy has plenty." Pinkie said back with a light laugh. Pinkie took this opportunity to go see Twilight. Twilight was miserable; she had vomited over ten times and showed no sign of stopping. At this point she was just dry heaving. Pinkie slowly had her way over to her and started patting her back. "Are you alright Twi?" Pinkie asked. Twilight wanted to snap on her but held her tongue. "No Pinkie, I'm not." That's all Twilight said before vomiting yet again. Luckily after that it appeared that Twilight was finished vomiting. She said good night to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash before walking back into her room and lying down in her bed. She thought to herself and examined all the possible things that she could do. While she did this, she felt the foal moving around inside of her. She sighed and said "What are we going to do?" Even though she had more support from her friends she felt lonelier than ever before. She knew that she had to speak with Celestia. Not with a letter though, face to face.

**Well there you go Chapter one done. This story is going to be a bit longer than the others, mostly because it won't be just about Twilight, but her friends as well. I don't yet know where this story is going, but I will tell you just be patient, this story will get going soon. Anyway tell me what you think of this with a review. Till the next time I update, Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I said I was going to hold off on this story for a little while to work on The Notebook but I just felt like working on this on today. Last time I left off in the story, Twilight had hit her all time depression. She was staying with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie for the night, and decided to go visit the princess for advice. Oh yeah and I'm working on some project with Doomlord1234 and a few other bronies. All the ideas are in the development stages so not really anything can be said about them. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, what she saw shocked her. In front of her just beginning to open his eyes as well was Red Dawn. Twilight didn't know what to say all she did pull him close to her and held him close. While he had only been gone for a little less than a day his absence had felt more like years. "Why did you leave me?" Twilight said starting to cry tears of joy. "Come on you didn't think I was going to leave you just like that, especially while you're carrying my foal." Red Dawn said as he began to rub her belly. He took his mouth and gently touched it to her teat. She squealed slightly as he did this and for once in her crazy life, she felt as if she was going to be okay. Suddenly the image went black and she then realized that she was waking up for real. The stimulation on her teat was still there but as she opened her eyes she became disappointed. On her teat was a light pink Pegasus filly trying to suckle on the milk less teats. "Angel Cake, get off of her, she not mommy." Rainbow Dash said pulling her off and beginning to feed her. "Twilight, do you want to come downstairs for some breakfast?" Rainbow Dash called out from the doorway. "Yeah, but after that I'm going to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia." Twilight said getting out of her bed and following her down stairs. They walked into a well lavished kitchen to see Pinkie Pie flipping pancakes. Rainbow Dash set Angel Cake into her highchair and walked over to Pinkie Pie. "Whatcha making," she asked in a seductive tone. "Oh pancakes just the way you like them," Pinkie said flipping another pancake. "Oh with syrup in the batter," "Yep," "You know me so well." Rainbow Dash said putting her hoof around Pinkie's neck and pulling her into a kiss. Twilight had of course been alright with their relationship and actually loved the fact that they were together, but seeing them kiss sometimes got on her nerves. Pinkie saw that Twilight was giving her awkward smile and somewhat looking away. "Dashie I think we can wait until Twilight is gone," she whispered into her ear. "Good idea." Rainbow Dash said breaking the kiss and walking over to a table. Twilight also took a seat as well. Pinkie arrived with the pancakes on a big pink plate and set it in the middle of the table. Twilight felt too sad to eat but her mind told her to eat as much as she possibly could. At the end of breakfast she had eaten as much as 12 pancakes. After that she had told them that she might be staying the night in Canterlot, so there was no need to wait up for her. "Bye," Pinkie called out. "See you later," Rainbow Dash called out. Angel Cake let out a yawn and closed her eyes. "How about I put her to bed and you go put something a little more comfortable." Pinkie said in her seductive voice. "Sorry Pinkie but something in those pancakes didn't agree with me," a loud gurgle could be heard from Dash's lower intestine. "Oh god," Rainbow Dash yelled grabbing her stomach and flying toward the nearest bathroom." Pinkie sighed and said "Oh well." Her hair slightly losing its poof as she walked up and pulled Angel Cake out of her chair before taking her up to her room.

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack awoke to yelling. Applebloom was upset. "Hey, how come y'all get to have a sleep over and I don't." Applebloom said pointing to the Rarity who was still under the covers of their bed. "Sorry little sis, tell ya what you and your little friends can come over tonight." Applejack said trying to calm the tempered filly. "Alright, were y'all playin' that game?" Applebloom asked. "What game?" Rarity said started to worry. "The game that the mares played in the magazines that Big Macintosh used to keep under his bed." "Oh, no sweetie, nothing like that," Rarity said trying to drop the very awkward conversation. "Do you think that we should just tell her?" Applejack asked. "I don't know, do you think that she would understand." Rarity asked. "What that y'all are marefriends?" Applebloom asked. 'Where would you get an idea like that?" Applejack asked. "Well I've seen Pinkie and Rainbow Dash and they seem a lot like you, you two are going out right?" Applebloom asked. "Umm… yes," Rarity said slowly. "Cool then I gets two sisters-in-law if y'all get married." Applebloom said bouncing in the air. Applejack and Rarity said nothing to each other but rather thought it adorable it was of Applebloom to think that. "What's all that laughin' bout?" an elderly voice called out. The laughter suddenly ceased. Standing in the doorway was Granny Smith. Applejack and Rarity were still under the covers. Granny Smith had never been very open to filly-foolers and colt-cuddlers so her first natural reaction was that of anger. "Get out of here!" she screamed, pointing her walker at Applejack and Rarity. "But granny," Applejack yelled. "No buts, I'm given ya til noon to clear out of the farm, and as for you, you little skank, if I ever see your sister around here expect her comin' home cryin'." Granny Smith said yelling at Rarity know. "What," Applebloom said starting to cry knowing that she wouldn't ever get to see Sweetie Belle again. "Granny you don't say a damn thing to her," Applejack yelled at her. Granny Smith slapped her across her face and said, "I will not be yelled at in my own home, also seein' as you'll no longer be around, you friend Cheerilee outta go to." Applejack stormed out of the room and then the house, Rarity at her side the whole time. Before they left the acres Applebloom ran out to there side and hugged them both. "I'm coming with you," Applebloom said. "Sorry darling, but y'all gotta stay here," Applejack said. She reached to the top of her head and pulled off her hat and placed it upon the young filly's head. "Take this and remember me by it, and if you are ever in any trouble, just call and I'll be here anytime of day." Applejack said beginning to cry. The two got into another hug. Suddenly there was a flash, and on Applebloom's flank was a single red heart with a stem and leaf coming from the top. Nopony said anything but rather got into another great hug. "Applebloom, y'all come here!" the angry old voice called out. "Go, and don't worry little sis as long as I'm still around I'll always be apart of your life." Applejack said. "Me too, and don't worry Sweetie Belle will still be your friend." Rarity said. That caused Applebloom to smile even greater. Before to long she walked back to the house. "Don't worry, we'll stay at my house." Rarity said trying to cheer the earth pony up. "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about the thought that me never getting' to see my little sis ever again, and for poor Cheerilee losing her house and then losing her new home." She can come live with us and don't worry Applebloom is a strong filly and like you said you're not leaving her anytime soon." Rarity said gripping her lover's hoof. "You always know the right thing to say," Applejack said pulling her partner into a kiss.

**Yep, glad to finally update on Twilight's foal. I know this chapter was mostly about Applejack and Rarity, but story has to progress somehow. I think that it's funny going a strait Rarity to a lesbian Rarity between stories. Leave a review and tell me what to think. Till next time, brohoof to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to writing on Twilight's Foal and I'm working to get this done before the end of Christmas Day. I'm still trying to etch the story along till it hits some major points but until then I'm just trying to build details that lead up to such events. Last time I left of, Applejack had just been kicked out of her home because Granny Smith had just found out about her relationship with Rarity. So I'm going to do this next chapter on Fluttershy and Big Macintosh just so I can expand the story. So here we go.**

"What did it say?" Big Macintosh called into the bathroom. "Hold on just a few more seconds and we should have an answer." Fluttershy said as she walked into the bedroom. In her hoof she held a small white object in her hand. After a little while longer a small pink negative sign appeared on the object. "Oh not again," Fluttershy said starting to hold a grim expression as she made her way over to the bed. "It's not your fault Fluttershy." Big Macintosh said as he to climbed onto the bed and laid next to her. "Well wait if it is what if I can't have foals." She said laying her head in her hooves. "Now Fluttershy, I'm sure you're as healthy as can be," Big Macintosh said trying to her to feel better. "Well maybe it's not me," she said starting to think. "Now hold on little missy, ain't nothin' wrong with my body parts." Macintosh said starting to get on the defensive. "Well if there is something wrong don't you wanna know?" Fluttershy said sitting up and getting off the bed. "Yeah I mean I want ta be a dad and all but how do we learn that?" "We could go to the doctor's office and see." "Okay, but wait I think we should try one more time before go see this doctor." Big Macintosh said pulling her back onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

Twilight had just walked into the palace and made her way toward Celestia's bedroom. Escorted by two guards she made her way to the large door. Celestia was reading a book when a disgruntled Twilight walked into her presence. "Twilight what's wrong?" Celestia asked getting up and walking over to her student. She brought her back student and laid her down on her bed and wrapped her wing around her body. Twilight then told the horrible story of the night before and how she had lost her husband. "Oh my god, Twilight I am so sorry, is there anything that I can do to help." "Not unless you can resurrect." Twilight said rubbing her belly and feeling for her foal. Celestia laid her hoof on her students belly and felt the tiny moments as well. "You're going to have a beautiful foal Twilight." Celestia said as she felt the tiny mass of baby pony. "As for resurrection, I think I might have a possible solution." Celestia said. "Really," Twilight" said as she perked. "Please tell me princess, I can't live without him in my life." "Alright but this is very advanced magic and would take a long time to create." Celestia said. "How long?" Twilight asked. "Possibly half a year." Celestia said. "But princess within half a year, I could deliver the foal." Twilight said getting out of her wing's embrace. "I'm sorry Twilight but this is the only way that you can get him back." Celestia said.

Back at Fluttershy and Macintosh's house.

Macintosh laid next to his sleeping wife and thought to himself. "Man, I might be a dad soon, unless somthin' goes wrong at the doctors' office." He then thought about how Fluttershy would take it if in fact one of them couldn't produce any foals, she would be heartbroken. He knew that she wanted to be a mother and he himself wouldn't mind being a dad but he just prayed to Celestia that nothing would go wrong. He finally shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He was suddenly woken up when a large blue flash that appeared from the room's corner. He leaned over to see that Fluttershy was still asleep. He was about to nudge her awake when a thundering voice called out to him. "Stop, don't awaken her, let her rest." "Who are you?" Big Macintosh asked as he reared up in his bed. The pony came into his view. "Princess Luna?" he called out to her. "Yes, it is me and I have heard your prayers and I have an offer for you to decide." Luna said walking over to his side of the bed. "What is it?" he replied. "I know that you and Fluttershy wish to have children." Luna said. "Yes maam," "Well I'll impregnate Fluttershy with your foal," Luna said. "Really," Big Macintosh said ecstatic. "Yes, but the deal is that if I do this for you, you are never to sleep with another mare again because if you do you shall meet an unfortunate end." Luna said becoming very serious. Big Macintosh thought about it, how he promised Fluttershy that he would never be unfaithful again and this was going to enforce that promise. If he was unfaithful he would suffer the consequence. "I accept," Big Macintosh said. "Know that I will always be watching you and I will know if you wind up in bed with another mare." Luna said as she walked over to Fluttershy's side of the bed and levitated the covers to about her waist then she touched her horn to her belly. The horn illuminated to the cobalt blue. She then walked away but not before stopping and saying something back to Macintosh. "Your foal should be born in the next 7 months; congratulations you're going to be parents." She then flashed her way out of the room. Big Macintosh then pulled Fluttershy close to him and began to rub her belly. He then fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Macintosh awoken to see Fluttershy walking into the bathroom. "Was that all a dream?" Macintosh thought to himself. He then heard an ecstatic yell from the bathroom. "Macintosh come quick." Fluttershy yelled for from the bathroom. Big Mac jumped out of bed so quickly that he fell onto the floor. Never the less he quickly made it to the bathroom when a small white object was presented to him. The slender white object had a small pink cross on it. Fluttershy jumped into his hooves. "I can't believe we're going to be parents," Fluttershy squeaked. Big Macintosh almost shed a tear. "We have to tell someone, how about your sister?" Fluttershy said. "Um… alright," He said nervously. Macintosh went to the phone on the bedside table and dialed the number for Sweet Apple Acres. After a few moments of dial tone Granny Smith answered. "Hello Granny, can I talk to Applejack?" If you wanna talk to that little whore, call her at her skank girlfriend's house." She screamed before she hung up. Right before he hung up he heard a voice still coming from the phone. "Macintosh, Fluttershy is that you?" Applebloom asked. "Yeah, lil' sis what is Granny going on about?" Macintosh asked. "She kicked out Applejack a couple days ago and since then she's totally taken over the farm." "What do you mean?" Big Mac asked. "I mean she making me do the applebuckin' and she's gonna make me drop out of school to work the farm." Applebloom said whisper yelling "Oh no," Fluttershy said. They thought about it for a second. "I'm gonna go get her would you set up a guest bedroom for her." Big Macintosh said walking toward the door. "Wait I don't want you to get in trouble with your granny." Fluttershy said trying to stop her husband. "Now Fluttershy I can't sit by while Applebloom's forced to do labor." Macintosh said walking toward the farm.

"Applebloom are you here," Macintosh called out as he walked through the gates into the farm. Applebloom was trying her very hardest to applebuck but was doing it to no avail. She had stopped to breathe when she heard a very familiar voice. "Macintosh is that you?" she called out to him. Big Macintosh walked up and saw his little sister. Her legs were bruised and battered from all the applebucking she was doing. "Macintosh you're here!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged him. "what are ya doin' here?" Applebloom asked letting go of her brother. "I'm gonna see if I can take y'all to live with me and Fluttershy." Big Mac said as he made his way toward the house to talk with Granny Smith. "No you can't, she's crazy now and I don't she how you'll convince her to let me go with you." She yelled trying to reason with her brother. "Now just stay here and I'll talk with granny." Big Macintosh said as he entered the home. Once he entered he saw Granny Smith on rocking in her chair. "Granny, I've got somthin' to tell ya." Macintosh said. "What would it be grandson?" Granny Smith said. "I wanna take Applebloom to live with me and Fluttershy." Macintosh said in a direct tone. "Then who would do the applebucking?" Granny Smith starting to sprout and angry face on her face. Macintosh started to look around the room. This wasn't a question that he was prepared to answer. "Well I thought Applejack was taking care of the farm since I got married." Macintosh said still slightly confused about the argument that she and Applejack had a few days ago. "Well she doesn't live here anymore and she not coming back." She yelled in her elderly voice. "Why did you make her leave?" he asked her. "Because she's a filly fooler and it just ain't natural." She yelled. "Well she's your granddaughter and you're supposed to love her no matter whom she loves." Macintosh trying to push the blame back onto her. "I'm sorry but I just can't accept her decision and I may be cruel but it's my choice." Granny Smith said before turning away. "Okay, I wish things were different, but I am taking Applebloom with me so unless you got anything to say about it I'll be leaving." Macintosh said before walking out of the house. Granny Smith said nothing as he walked out but rather started to cry. I just a matter of days she lost the love and respect of three of her grandchildren.

Fluttershy was pacing around as she set up the room for Applebloom. She was singing for the unborn foal that was now developing in her body. From across the room another expression was being held. Angel Bunny stared angrily at Fluttershy. The last eight months had been horrible for him. Ever since she had gotten married his power in the household was all but taken away from him. Macintosh had even convinced her to stop listening to him. Now that she was pregnant he was going to lose even more privileges. Everything was the fault of Big Macintosh; he knew that if he was out of the picture everything that was great before in life would be back. He also knew of the deal that was made between him and Luna. One mare and he would die. All he had to do was to get a weak stallion to be unfaithful. But how would he find such a mare. He walked around the house when he found an advertisement on a newspaper. On it was an ad for hardwood floor repair. The ad also showed a picture of the ad's owner. It was a shiny tan mare with a blue mane and a paintbrush for a cutie mark. Her name was Glossy Finish and she would be the perfect mare to get Macintosh to break his promise. Angel Bunny then ran onto the hard wood flooring and started to scratch and claw at it. After about 20 minutes the floor was in need of a good repair. He grabbed the ad and ran over to Fluttershy. "Oh Angel Bunny what do you have there?" She said taking the ad from him. He then gestured to the scratched hardwood flooring. "Oh boy we do need to get that repaired." Fluttershy said grabbing the phone and dialing the number on the ad. Angel Bunny's plan was now in motion all he had to do is wait.

**Yeah I know a lot to comprehend but I just want to get the ball moving. This story actually comes second to the Notebook but I do enjoy writing this story as well. I will probably update the Notebook a few times before this is re updated. Thanks for reading this and write a review. Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with Twilight's foal and I just got a new laptop so the writing is going to be a lot smoother. I am thinking that this is going to be the final story in this series but that kinda all depends on where this whole thing leads. If you have any ideas tell me and I might put them into the story. Last time we left off Twilight had traveled to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia in regards to resurrecting Red Dawn and Fluttershy found out that she was pregnant. To achieve this Macintosh made a deal with Luna that for Fluttershy's pregnancy to be possible, he have to swear off of mares for the rest of his life or face death. Angel Bunny also is attempting to set up Big Mac to fail by bringing a mare to their home. Write a review and me what you think of the chapter. **

Twilight was reading, it was the first time since the death of Red Dawn that she even picked up a book. Usually she found comfort in the pages but in this book she only found sadness. The book that she was reading was in a collection of books on voodoo. The first thing on her checklist of things that she would need to do before she would be ready to resurrect her lost husband was to read a long series of books all about the dark magic. These books were actually forbidden to most ponies but based on Twilight's predicament Celestia made the exception for her to study them. She had been reading for the past seven hours and was now reading well into the night. She was staying in a guest bedroom that was connected to Celestia's room by a door. Even though she was so close to her mentor she felt so lonely. She looked over to her side and where her dragon assistant would usually be was nothing but the floor. She was almost to the halfway point of the first book and showed no intent on stopping. She felt a slight jolt in her stomach that she immediately realized was the foal. "Oh hello I thought that you were asleep" she said rubbing her belly. She folded the corner of the page and shut the book. She got out of the bed and walked over to nightstand where Celestia had placed several snacks on a tray. She started to eat some of the treats trying to satisfy her hunger. While she was almost halfway through her pregnancy she had remarkable gained very little weight. She returned to her bed and pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep. "Don't worry little foal you're not going to live in a world without your father."

Big Macintosh awoke and felt his darling Fluttershy "Good morning darling," he said nudging her with his muzzle. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello daddy," she giggled. "What have you got in mind for today?" Macintosh asked. "Well I'm going to babysit Angel Cake for the day." She said getting up out of bed and walking toward her mirror. "What are you going to do today?" "I think I'll just stay here because I want to help get Applebloom all settled in." he said also getting out of bed and stretching. "Oh that reminds me there is a pony coming here to repair the hardwood floor around 2:00." "Alright I'll let em' in." Macintosh said walking out of the room and proceeded down the hall to the room Applebloom was staying in. "Wake up little sis," Macintosh said nudging her with his hoof. Applebloom slowly opened her eyes and began to look around the room. She saw that she was in fact in Big Macintosh and Fluttershy's house. "Oh hello big brother." She said as she got up out of the bed. She walked with Macintosh as they proceeded through the hall and into the kitchen. Fluttershy was making French toast for all of them. "Hey Fluttershy, I forgot to say hi yesterday." Applebloom said as she ran up and hugged her sister-in-law. Fluttershy returned the hug and then told gestured something to Macintosh. "Should I tell her?" Big Mac asked. "Yes," Fluttershy said. "Tell me what?" Apple asked. Big Macintosh got close to his sister and whispered in her ear." "Fluttershy's got a bun in er' oven." said Macintosh. Fluttershy walked over to them and laid down on her side as so Applebloom could rub her belly. Applebloom placed her hoof on Fluttershy's belly and rubbed it gently. "Does this mean I'm gonna be an aunt?" Applebloom asked. "That's exactly what you're gonna be," Macintosh said. The three sat down to a delicious breakfast of French toast. "I've gotta get going." Fluttershy said getting up and walking out of the house. "Well lil sis, what do you wanna do I'm up for anything." Macintosh asked. "Um I don't know I kidda want to go see Applejack." Applebloom said. "Alright little sis, let's go," Macintosh said making his way toward the door.

"Good Morning Cheerilee, how did you sleep?" Rarity asked as she entered the room. "Oh alright," she said back weakly. After being kicked out of Sweet Apple Acres, the invite for Cheerilee was still on. She had gotten out of the bed and moved into the kitchen of the house. Applejack was lying down on the couch grieving over her sister. She hadn't seen her in two days and that was the longest that the two had ever without seeing each other. "Hey Applejack are you coming in for breakfast?" the maroon pony asked. "I suppose so," Applejack said in an unenthusiastic tone. "What's wrong," Cheerilee asked truly concerned for her friend. "Oh nothing to concern y'all with." Applejack said getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen. Cheerilee went over to Rarity and whispered into her ear. "Hey what is wrong with Applejack?" she asked. "She sad because she can't see her sister and that's tearing her apart." Rairty said placing a plate of eggs on the table. "Oh yeah and how is your sister taking it?" Cheerilee asked. "Well she's defiantly not happy about it but I think that she will be okay, but I don't think I ever told you but Sweetie Belle is actually my daughter, not my sister." Rarity said in a nervous whisper. "Oh ok, was she planned?" Cheeriliee asked nervously knowing that it was probably a sensitive subject. "Well a couple years ago I was assaulted and she was the result of that," Rarity said sitting down. "Oh my god I'm so sorry," Cheerilee said know that she just asked the wrong question. Applejack joined them in the kitchen. As they began to eat a knock was heard at the door. Applejack walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood Big Macintosh and Applebloom. She didn't know what to say she ran over to her sister and brother and pulled them into a hug. "I can't believe y'all is here, I thought Granny Smith was never gonna let you see me again." Applejack said. This was the happiest she had been since she first did it with Rarity. "Well I was livin' on the farm but then Big Mac came and took me to go live with him and Fluttershy." Applebloom said walking into the house followed by Macintosh. Applebloom wanted tell her sister about Macintosh's foal but she decided against it. She moved back to Macintosh. "Can I tell her, please." She pleaded. Macintosh thought long and hard about it, and ultimately decided let allow her. "Okay lil sis tell her." Macintosh said. "Applebloom ran up to her sister and got her attention. "Hey sis, I got something to tell you about Macintosh." "What is it darling?" Applejack asked looking over her shoulder. "Macintosh and Fluttershy are gonna have a foal." She said. "Really oh my Celestia," Applejack screamed as he ran over to Macintosh and hugged him. They were all sitting down for breakfast when Macintosh looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost two. He remembered the pony that was going to fix the hardwood floor. "Sorry everypony I gotta get goin" Macintosh said getting out of the chair and making his way toward the door. "Um Applejack would it be okay Applebloom stayed here for a few hours." Macintosh asked knowing that Applejack would like to spend some time with her little sister. "Oh course, y'all knows I want to see my little sis." Applejack said. Macintosh walked out of the house and began to trot toward the cabin.

Macintosh entered the house with minutes to spare. Angel Bunny watched from underneath the couch, waiting for his master plan to unfold. He knew that Macintosh couldn't resist a pretty mare like Glossy Coat. Macintosh took a seat in a chair and thought about the upcoming months and how he would have to truly make a change not only for Fluttershy but for the foal that the two would raise together. He then laid down and dozed off. He heard a knock at the door and that snapped him awake. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was awestruck at what he saw. A beautiful mare stood in the doorway with a golden brown coat and a cobalt mane with a turquoise highlight running through it. She had a large headed paintbrush as her cutie mark and made her look all the more beautiful. Macintosh felt a funny feeling rushing over his body that he recognized as arousal. "Hello I'm here to fix the hardwood floor." She said walking into the house. "Um yeah right this way," he said trying not to look at her body. "Alright," she said picking up a bucket of varnish in her mouth and entering the house, swaying her flank as she did causing Macintosh to shutter as he tried to avoid staring at it. As they entered the kitchen, Macintosh knew that as soon as he could that he would have to get out of that house. Glossy Coat saw the spot where Angel Bunny scratched up the flooring and she began to spread varnish over the floor. Seeing that she started, he was going to get on off there. He ran over to the door and tried to pull it open but it would not budge. Angel Bunny had already taken care of the door as well as the windows; he was not going to take any chances of Macintosh escaping from his devious plan. Macintosh tried the other doors and windows but they too wouldn't open. Glossy Coat looked up from her work and saw that Macintosh was trying to get out of the house but why? Did he not enjoy her company, did he think low of her, or even did she disgust him? These were the kinds of thoughts that raged through her mind. She couldn't take it any longer she wanted to confront him about what was bothering him. As she walked away Angel Bunny ran toward her equipment and snatched her rebreather. She walked over to the panicking Macintosh and gently tapped him on his shoulder. "AHHH" he screamed as he looked back at her. "Why are you acting so funny she asked him. "Oh no reason I just gotta lot things that need doin'" he said as he backed away from her. "No it's something about me isn't it?" she said getting angry. "No it's not you," Macintosh said trying to cheer her up. "Well do I smell, because I shower and brush every day!" she yelled. "No you don't smell bad." Macintosh replied. "Well what then, am I ugly?" Glossy Coat asked. "No you're not ugly, you're beautiful, and it's just that you're too beautiful." "Really thank you," she said blushing. The two continued small talk as she was working on the flooring. Soon the smell of vanish was beginning to fill the room and was being inhaled by the two ponies. Glossy coat looked over to the big stallion in front of her. Her attention was brought to his muscular body. She looked at him funny and he knew what was happening. He began to look for her rebreather but to no avail. She began to giggle as she started to rub against him. He tried to open a window and air out the house but he couldn't break the lock. He suddenly began to feel the effects of the varnish smell. He felt loose and he couldn't think straight. He forgot about Fluttershy, and the promise he made Luna but worst of all he forgot about the foal that he and Fluttershy would raise and how they would both deal without him in their lives. But that didn't matter to him since he was high as a kite. He pushed Glossy Coat to the ground as he spread her legs and positioned himself over her.

**Yes cliffhanger, will Macintosh bang the floor repair mare or not. Just remember that I killed Red Dawn because I was bored. Oh yeah and if you noticed I switched the name from Glossy Finish to Glossy Coat, I just liked it better and was too lazy to go and fix it from the other one. The next chapter is going to be about Rainbow Dash and how she's going to deal with a sex deprived Pinkie, Spoiler alert. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I'm going to take a break on the Notebook for a little while, at least till I watch a few more episodes of Death Note and get familiar with what happens next. Last time I left off with a cliffhanger where Big Macintosh was going to screw Glossy Coat and break the promise that was made between him and Luna. So I'm just gonna pick up from that point. Write a review and tell me what you think about the story.**

Big Macintosh looked down at his intoxicated lover. She was kissing his chest and beckoning him to take her. He didn't know what to do, he wanted her but something in the recesses of his mind told him not to. He wanted her so bad and whatever thought he had against it was thwarted be desire. He arched his hips back to thrust into her but everything suddenly stopped. He looked down to Glossy Coat to see that she had a look of pleasure on her face that seemed to be locked. He tried to move but couldn't move. He suddenly saw a flash of blue light emit from the corner of the room. Out of it walked Princess Luna. "I can't believe you Macintosh, after everything that life has given you, you throw it all away for a little sex. You're despicable." Luna said pulling him off Glossy Coat. Macintosh had a look of terror on his face "I'm sorry princess, but she and I were drugged by the varnish." Macintosh said pleading for mercy from Luna. "Only because it was not all your fault I will give you a second chance but not without ramification," Luna said as she levitated Macintosh back over Glossy Coat and froze him there. "What are y'all doin'?" Macintosh asked. "I will not be the one to punish you," Luna said before disappearing in a flash of light. Macintosh lay there, looming over the floor repair maid. He was starting to panic. "Who's gonna be the one to punish me?" After a little while he heard a shackling on the door and he came to the realization that this was going to be the pony to punish him. Coming through the door was Fluttershy, she was holding Angel Cake on her back as she entered the house. All of a sudden Macintosh and Glossy Coat became unfrozen and continued where the two had left off. "Please Macintosh put it in me!" Glossy Coat screamed. Fluttershy stared at her husband with nothing more than a look of sheer terror. "Macintosh how could you do this to me and not only that but to the foal." She screamed before running out of the house. "Fluttershy!" he screamed after her before getting up and ran after her. Glossy Coat had regained her composure and ran out of the house.

Twilight walked into Celestia's room and approached her mentor. "Oh good morning Twilight." Celestia said. "Morning Celestia, I just wanted to know what is required after I've finished the books." Twilight said walking up and lying down on Celestia's bed. "After that it's about two months' worth of brewing a potion that would resurrect him." Celestia said walking over and rubbing her hoof over Twilight's belly. Twilight thought before asking a difficult question. "Celestia can you have children?" Twilight asked. "Well, being immortal I can't give birth to life." Celestia said dropping her head. "Well if I can't resurrect Red Dawn, I'm going to give up the foal and if you want I'll give it to you." Twilight said. Twilight's belly suddenly jolted and the two suddenly began to rub Twilight's belly. "Boy this is a feisty little foal." Celestia said. "Yeah I really hope it can see his father." Twilight said getting up and walking back to her room. "Twilight," Celestia called back to her. "Yes princess," Twilight called back to her. "I would be honored to raise your foal."

Rainbow Dash was walking through Ponyville with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie felt good knowing that Fluttershy was watching Angel Cake and that she would have Rainbow Dash all to herself. The two had stopped to eat at Sugarcube Corner to get something before returning to the house. "Geez Pinks you were right, this date night was an awesome idea." Rainbow Dash said before diving into a cake that the two were sharing. "Yup no foal, no stress just you and me." Pinkie said before also diving into the cake. After lunch, they walked through the street to return home. "Dashie, what are we gonna do when we get home?" Pinkie asked in a seductive tone. Rainbow Dash knew what Pinkie was asking for and she was just as eager to please. "Believe me Pinkie we're gonna be glad that Angel Cake isn't in the house." Rainbow Dash said in an equally seductive tone. Upon entering the house, Pinkie took control and pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground and bombarding her with kisses along her face, neck and belly. "Dashie I love you so much." Pinkie said moaning between each kiss. "Pinkie I'm so glad we're together," Rainbow Dash said starting to move her hips, bouncing Pinkie Pie into the air with every thrust. After ten minutes Pinkie began to orgasm. "Dashie I'm gonna…." Pinkie screamed. "Me too," Rainbow Dash screamed. At the same time they covered each other with their juices. They just laid there covered in each other's juices that smelt of cotton candy and Skittles. "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were almost asleep when Pinkie rolled over onto Rainbow Dash and asked "Dashie are we gonna be together forever?" "Ummmhummm." Rainbow Dash said before rolling over and going to sleep.

Twilight had returned to Ponyville that night and made her way home. She opened the door and walked in. Spike was sleeping when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He was terrified, "man where is Twilight or Red Dawn when you need them. He grabbed the nearest thing that he could grab which just happened to a large textbook. He hid by the doorway and waited for the intruder to enter the room. Twilight just entered the room when she was stuck in the face. "What are you doing here you…Oh my Celestia, Twilight are you okay," Spike said panicking. Twilight felt dizzy and her head was wobbling like crazy. "Oh Spike it's just me," Twilight said. She just noticed that the book was skewered onto her horn. Spike pulled it off her and asked her a question. "Where is Red Dawn and why have you been gone for so long?" Spike asked. Twilight held Spike and told him the story about how Red Dawn sacrificed himself to save her and that Angel Cake had been safely returned. "Are you okay?" Spike asked. "Yes, Celestia is going to help me bring him back to life." Twilight said. "Really because ever since you got married, you've been a lot less boring." Spike said laughing a little. Twilight then grasped his scaly hand and placed it to her belly. "What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't answer but after a few minutes there was no need. Spike felt a light jolt coming from her belly. "Twilight are you…." Spike asked. "Pregnant, yes Spike I am." Twilight said in a cheery voice. Spike didn't know what to say. In all the years that he had be her assistant, he had never envisioned her having children. Twilight went to her bed and laid down to sleep with something peculiar in her thought as she slept. It was hope, hope that everything would be okay and that Red Dawn would be in her hooves once again. After that they would be a real family; Her, him the foal and even Spike. Spike was thinking as he slept as well. "Man I can't believe Twilight is going to have a foal." Spike always felt like Twilight was a mother to him and he had a feeling that she felt the same way. Now that she was having a foal, he felt like he was going to have a little brother or sister and he could wait for that.

Fluttershy was on cloud crying her eyes out while Angel Cake rolled around on the soft surface of the cloud. She felt so alone, none of her friends were available to help her and she didn't want to burden Pinkie and Rainbow so she just took the Pegasus filly with her. She didn't know what to do Macintosh cheated on her just a day after learning that he was going to be a father. She wanted to disappear from the face of Equestria but she didn't have anywhere to go. She thought about it and there was only one Mare in Equestria that would understand her pain. Angel Cake let out a soft coo before resuming rolling. Fluttershy stopped crying and stood up. She put Angle Cake on her back before taking flight. She flew through Ponyville at insane speeds, for she felt more determined than anything to reach her goal. She stopped at the home of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She wiped the sad look of her face and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Pinkie answered the door. She was wearing a leather vest and hat and was holding a riding crop in her mouth. "Hi Fluttershy she said in her always cheerful voice. "I'm here to drop off Angel Cake." She said while handing over the little filly. Pinkie took the foal in her hooves. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. "She's a little tied up at the moment." Pinkie said. Fluttershy took flight and continued toward her destination. She saw the tree house in the town and landed on the balcony. She slowly and quietly entered the house to see Twilight in her bed. She walked over to her and nudged her awake. "Twilight," she asked. "Twilight slowly opened her eyes and looked at the yellow Pegasus looming over her. "Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Big Macintosh cheated on me, and can I stay here for the night." Fluttershy asked pleading. Twilight couldn't help feel extremely sympathetic for her friend. How anypony could do that to the kindest mare in Equestria. "Sure you can stay," Twilight said. She scooted over to make room for Fluttershy. She got into the bed and pulled Twilight into a hug. "Thank you so much." Fluttershy said. The two fell into a deep sleep.

**Yeah I can understand if the chapter is poor. I didn't truly feel like this one was that good; sadly I didn't have time to correct it sorry. I know it might sound like it but there won't be any Flutterlight shipping. Write a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep finally back with an update. I'm going to have to hold back on the Notebook for a little while because I am lacking the anime. Yeah until my manga becomes available, I will not be able to write. So I'm just going to write this story until I get the book. Last time we left off, Fluttershy spent the night at Twilight's because she was hiding from Macintosh. So with that going on I'm going to start from there. Review and favorite.**

Twilight opened her eyes and looked to her side. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Twilight's body while she slept soundly. Twilight didn't know what to do. She knew that she was going through a difficult time but she was somewhat touchy about her friend sleeping wrapped around her body. She slowly inched her way out of her grip and stood up out of her bed. She felt a jolt in her belly and that put a smile on her face. "Hello little foal, are you hungry?" Twilight asked as she walked down the stairs into her kitchen. She went over to her fridge and pulled a bowl of salad out. She began to eat it right out of the bowl. After finishing, she let out a rather large burp. She immediately blushed and thanked Celestia that no one was there to hear it. "Geez Twilight, manners." She heard a voice from behind her. In the door way stood Spike. Twilight just blushed and said excuse me. She put her bowl into sink and walked back up to her room to get Fluttershy. As she entered the room see saw the gentle yellow Pegasus sleeping away. She slowly walked up to her friend and nudged her awake. Fluttershy opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello Twilight," she said. Fluttershy got up and began walking downstairs. As the two mares walked down the stairs Fluttershy took Twilight aside. "Um, Twilight I don't think I told you but I'm going to have a foal too." Fluttershy said with a smile. Twilight held her mouth open and gasped. The news was pretty shocking and Twilight wasn't quite ready for it. "Oh that's wonderful." Twilight said with a smile. The two went down into the kitchen and began to eat. "I really want to thank you for taking me in." Fluttershy said. "Oh don't worry about it," Twilight said. A knock was heard from the door. Twilight walked over to it and looked through the eye hole and saw the red stallion Macintosh. "Fluttershy it's Macintosh." Twilight said. Fluttershy rushed under the table and began to quiver. "Please, please make him go away." Fluttershy said. Twilight sighed and approached the door and opened it. "Can I talk to her?" he asked. "No, she told me that she doesn't want to see you." Twilight said with a stern look on her face. "Please I need to see her there's something that she needs to know." Macintosh said. Fluttershy came out from under the table and hid behind Twilight as he spoke. "Listen, Luna told me that we could never have no foals, so I made a deal with her ta let ya have a foal, in exchange I would never sleep with any mare besides y'all." Macintosh explained. "and went was with Glossy, I was drugged ." Fluttershy came out from behind Twilight and spoke "That may be so but Cheerilee, Trixie and now Glossy Coat, I just can't take it anymore," Fluttershy said starting to cry a little. "Macintosh was holding back tears, it could be seen in his eyes. "Fluttershy, please." He asked. "I'm sorry Macintosh, I just can't do it anymore." Fluttershy said. Macintosh took a deep breath and spoke again. "Okay, please just let me see our foal when it's born." "Don't think I intend on letting it live without its father in its life." Fluttershy said before turning around and walking back into the tree house. Followed by Twilight slowly closing the door, leaving Macintosh standing in the doorway. He walked around town before returning home. Walking through town he spotted Applejack and Rarity returning to the boutique with groceries. He approached the mares. "Um, Applejack." He called out to his sister. "Oh hi Big brother." She mumbled through her mouth as she carried a grocery bag. "Listen, something's happened between me and Fluttershy and it's nothing that Applebloom needs to be around so I was going to ask if she could stay with you at the moment." Macintosh finished. "Sure she can stay, and don't worry I'm sure y'all will be able to work things out with Fluttershy." Applebloom said patting him on the back. "Thanks little sis but I honestly think this might be the end of our marriage." Macintosh said avoiding eye contact with her as he walked away. "Macintosh!" Applejack yelled after her brother. "Yes," he said as he turned around. "Would y'all check on Granny Smith, I mean she's just on the farm all alone." Applejack finished before walking off. Realizing that he had nothing better to do, we decided to go see his granny. He starting walking toward the orchard and thought to himself. "I can't believe that I won't be there when she gives birth, foal's not even born yet and already I screwed its life up."

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie had just walked in with Rainbow Dash who had Angel Cake on her back. They were greeted by Carrot Cake who lead them into their bedroom. Lying in the bed was Cupcake at her side being the newly born Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. "Whoa," Rainbow Dash whisper yelled. "This is our son Pound Cake and our daughter Pumpkin Cake." Carrot Cake said. "Look Angel Cake," Pinkie said as she picked up her filly and gently sat her next to the sleeping foals. Angel Cake did nothing but cooed a little as she watched the newborns sleep. Cupcake opened her eyes and looked over to side and saw Pinkie and Rainbow standing there. "Hello girls what brings you here?" She asked in tired voice. "Oh we heard that you delivered and we wanted to see how you were doing." Pinkie said. "Oh she did great," Carrot Cake said taking a place next to his wife and pulling her into a hug. "They were born healthy, and there weren't any complications." Cupcake said as she continued to rest." The two stayed for about another twenty minutes before deciding that it was probably best to let them rest. As the two walked home, they began to talk. "Wow it seems like everyone in Ponyville is having foals." Rainbow Dash said. "Yep and our family's no exception." Pinkie said as she bounced home. "That's something I wanted to talk to you about." Rainbow Dash said. "What is it Dashie?" Pinkie asked. "About us being a family." Rainbow Dash said. "What about us being a family?" "I think we need to make it official." Rainbow Dash said. "How, we already have a foal and we live together silly how can we make it anymore official?" "Like this," Rainbow Dash said before taking a knee and pulling out a small box. Pinkie gasped and dropped her jaw into a smile. "Pinkamena Diane Pie, will you marry me." Rainbow Dash said with a smile on her face. Pinkie's grin widened and she pounced her marefriend to the ground. "Yes, Yes thank you Dashie," Pinkie said before laying a huge kiss upon the Pegasus. Angel Cake began to coo and at once the two picked her up and got into the most beautiful group hug in the history of Equestria. "I love you," Rainbow Dash said. "And I love you too, forever." Pinkie said.

Macintosh approached the farm house and walked inside. "Granny it's me Macintosh." There was no reply. "Granny are y'all in here?" Macintosh yelled out. He was truly beginning to worry now. He began to pace around the house looking for her. He rushed up stairs and found her. She was in her rocking chair only she wasn't rocking. He didn't hear any snoring and that was the scariest realization. "Granny?" he said as he ran over to her and felt for a pulse. Nothing was felt, she was gone. In her hoof was a letter. Macintosh pulled it out of her hoof and began to read. "_Dear whoever finds this, this is my final will. I leave 124 bits to every member of the Apple Family. Second I leave control of the orchard to my granddaughter Applejack. I am sorry for all the grief that I caused you and Rarity, and I am sorry that it took me dyin' to accept you. I leave my secret recipe for Zap Apple Jam to my granddaughter Applebloom, I know you will grow into a great mare like your sister all I ask is that you remember me as the nice Granny Smith that loved you very much and not the mean ol' mare that made you applebuck when you weren't ready. And lastly I leave the family crib to Macintosh and Fluttershy, my only regret for these two is that I never got to be a great granny. Make sure this is read aloud to the entire Apple Family. If I wind up in heaven, I'll be watchin' out for y'all, and if I don't maybe I can nap for all eternity, With love to all the family, Granny Smith." _Macintosh didn't cry, picked up the letter and walked downstairs and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello," the stallion on the other end said. "Braeburn, it's Macintosh I need to tell y'all something.

**Yeah, I'm back. Sorry but I've been super busy getting back into school and drivers courses so I haven't gotten much time to write. I finally got to watch some new mlp episodes and I realized something. In this story, 9 months from the point that Cupcake gave birth I did a cake sex scene in the Hayngover. Just saying. Im actually a lot prouder of this chapter than some of the previous ones. Write a review and follow the story. I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I still don't have the anime so the wait is going to be even longer on the Notebook. I recently checked the number of hits I have on this story and it is over 1,000 so thank you to everyone who has read it. Also I am going to give a special shout out to Doomlord1234, Give High-5's and shout outs, Mach Jakwikle Harkinian, Ryder MLP, The Spectacular Venom and Henry Anthony Courtler for all of the support on this story. Last time we left off Macintosh had found Granny Smith dead. I Know it might be confusing but this next chapter is going to take place about a month after that point. So let's start.**

"Six months down, just three more till you're ready," Twilight said as she looked at her protruding belly in the mirror. It had taken six months but it had finally happened. Twilight was officially fat. She walked into the kitchen and began to make a sandwich. The sandwich she was making had recently become a favorite of hers. It was a daffodil sandwich that was covered in mustard and honey. This would curl anypony's stomach, but in her condition it had become a delicacy. As she was powering through it, her assistant Spike had come done to join her. "Ugh, are you really eating one of those disgusting sandwiches again?" Spike asked as she continued to eat. "Spike they are really good, perhaps you should try one." Twilight said wiping some of the mustard on her lip with her tongue. "Call me crazy but I think that I'm just gonna stick with sapphires." Spike said biting into a gemstone. After breakfast, Twilight returned to what had become her obsession. In the back room of her tree home was where she was brewing the resurrection potion to bring Red Dawn back. In the center of a dark room was a large caldron that was filled with a green fluid that illuminated the room with a pulsating green light. The brew was going to need at least two months to finish but everyday brought her happiness. The hope that every day would bring her closer to the one that she lost. She levitated one of the books that were given to her by Celestia. She flipped through the pages till she found the next step in a long list a steps that would need to be completed. As she was ever so carefully added ingredients she felt a light push on her back which caught her of guard and made her jump. She quickly turned around and saw the yellow Pegasus behind her. "Fluttershy you scarred me." Twilight said. "Oh…um in that case I'll just be off." Fluttershy said turning away. "No wait what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Twilight said stopping her friend. "Oh it's just that I just wanted to know if you wanted to go and meet the girls at Sugar Cube Corner." Fluttershy asked. "Oh sure, is there an occasion?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash want us to meet them there to help plan their wedding." Fluttershy finished. "Alright lets' go." Twilight said following her out of her home. Before leaving Twilight called out to Spike, "Spike we're meeting the girls at Sugar Cube, we'll be back in a few hours." Twilight said before walking out the door. Spike immediately hopped up and ran over to the window and watched Twilight and Fluttershy as they walked away from the tree home. He knew that he would only have a few hours to do what he needed to do. He slowly opened the door and began the long walk to Sweet Apple Acres.

Braeburn walked up an apple tree and kicked it. Ever since Applejack took control of the farm, he'd stayed with her to get it up and running again. He didn't mind the work seeing as Ponyville was a nice change of pace from the dusty town of Applossa. When Macintosh told the other members of the Apple Family about Granny Smith's passing, he had come out and stayed with Macintosh for a few days. In the few days that he had stayed with his cousin, he had seen just how hard he was taking losing Fluttershy. Macintosh had become an emotional wreck and entered a state of insane depression. He hated what his cousin was becoming and he didn't know how to bring him to his regular self. He ultimately realized that the only thing he could do was leave him be and hope that he could pick up the pieces. It wasn't long after that that he went to go work for Applejack on the farm. During his stay, he did find something that was worth all his hard work and that was the magenta mare that Applejack had invited her to stay with her. He knew that her name was Cheerilee but that was all. In the two weeks that he had been working the farm he hadn't spoken to her once. All he knew was he loved her. He looked up at the sun and saw that it had just reached its highpoint in the sky. He figured that he had been working for about 4 hours now and he was going to take a well-deserved break. He thought about it for a second and decided that he had waited long enough. He laid down at the base of a shady apple tree and began to look and see if anypony was watching. After confirming that he was the only one amongst the trees, he closed his eyes and began to visualize. In his thoughts Cheerilee had walked over to him swaying her flank as she moved. As the first thoughts came into focus, he began to run his hoof over his stallion hood. "WOAH, miss Cheerilee whacha doin' down there?" he said aloud as he continued to stroke. He held a big grin on his face the whole session. While he wasn't as big as Macintosh, he didn't disappoint when it came to size. "Oh Celestia, that feels so good Miss Cheerilee." Braeburn groaned as he continued.

Spike had just arrived on the acres and made his way to farm house. He circled the house, until he came to a window. "Applebloom it's me." Spike called out. He waited for only a few seconds before getting a response. The yellow filly looked out her window and saw the purple dragon outside the window. "Oh howdy Spike don't worry ma sister isn't here, I'll get the ladder." Applebloom said. Spike was nervous he didn't know what was going to happen next. Applebloom rolled a small rope ladder through the window and down to Spike. Spike gulped and climbed up into the young earth filly's room. As he entered the room he was pounced on by Applebloom. She and Spike had begun dating a short while after Granny Smith's passing. She was taking the death very hard and Spike was there to comfort her. She loved the dragon very much and while she was only a teen she felt like he was the one for her. Spike felt the same, only he didn't know what to do, Applebloom wanted foals and he didn't, at least not at his age. He considered breaking up with her, but the truth was loved her more than anyone else in all of Equestria and he would do anything to make her happy. Spike pulled Applebloom into a kiss and ran his fingers through her mane as he did. "Spike, did y'all think about what I asked you?" Applebloom asked. "Applebloom don't you think that it isn't the right choice." Spike said. "Spike y'all don't understand, it's the only way we could be together." Applebloom said pleading with her dragon lover. "No one would accept our family." Spike said. "But the law states that ponies can only marry other creatures if they have children." Applebloom pleaded. Spike thought long and hard "If Applebloom really is the one for me then I have to make sacrifices. If she wants to carry my foal then if have to be there for her, even if it cost me everything." Spike thought to himself. He pulled Applebloom into a hug and said. "Applebloom I love you and I'm willing to do anything to be with you." Spike finished. "Thank you Spike I just want us to be a family." Applebloom said. The dragon and the filly went over to her bed and laid down. Spike was about to on top of her when she spoke up. "Spike I changed my mind, I mean I still want to do it just not today but soon." Applebloom said. "Alright," Spike said getting off of her. "Do you want me to leave?" Spike asked. "No lets' just lay here." Applebloom said. Spike began to rub her flank right on top of her heart apple cutie mark. "I love you Spike" Applebloom said. "And I love you too," Spike said. The two lovers fell asleep.

Cheerilee was returning from her walk. She had recently started to walk through the orchard for she found that it made her feel great. She had just trotted four miles and was now returning to the farm house. She was humming to herself when she heard a peculiar noise coming from an apple tree. "Come on Cheerilee just a little bit more!" Braeburn hollered. Cheerilee slowly crept around the trees as she searched for the source of the noise, she would have sworn that the noise was her name. She peeked around a tree to see a tan earth stallion who she recalled his name was Braeburn jerking a massive erection while moaning her name. She stood in disbelief, while he laid in ecstasy. "Oh Sweet Celestia!" he yelled as he rubbed faster than ever before. "Cheerilee I love you!" He groaned. Just then a large splashing sound was heard as a huge jet of white flew from Braeburn's member. He let out a shudder and said. "Boy Howdy that was Amazin'." He pulled his hat over his face and closed his eyes. Cheerilee walked back toward the house. She didn't know what to think about all of this. She had sort of had a crush on Braeburn and she now knew that he felt the same way. While the way that she found out wasn't the most pleasant, it still was some kind of nice gesture. She thought about it and she thought about asking him if he'd like to go on a date. All she would have to do is forgot about what she saw in the acres and this might all work out.

Appleboom and Spike continued to lay with each other and talked. "Spike, what do y'all think our foal is gonna look like?" the filly asked. Spike pondered the thought for a second before speaking. The truth was he had thought about this before and every time he did so the result was always a pony with scales instead of fur with a dragons tail and horns along its back. Spike finally spoke. "Oh its gonna look just like a pony but with scales and a dragons tail. It'll have scales and your eyes and it will be the most beautiful dragon pony in a of Equestria." Spike finished. His word touched Applebloom so much that she started to cry a little. "Spike that you for everything, I can't wait till we have our child and we will be a real family." Applebloom said as she nuzzled her lover. "Um Applebloom what is your sister gonna think when she sees you pregnant?" Spike said. The same could be said about Twilight when she discovered that Applebloom was pregnant, but also that Spike was the father. "Um well I wasn't really prepared to answer that, she might understand but at the same time she'd probably be pretty darn angry with me." Applebloom said with a disgruntled look on her face. "And Twilight would probably be angry too," Spike said. Spike once again thought, "I knew that if I wanted to be with Applebloom that I would have to make sacrifices, and no matter the size I have to be there for her."If you think that we really are meant to be together, I'm willing to take the chance for you." Spike said. Applebloom started to cry tears of joy. She laid back down and spread her legs. Spike blank faced as he stared into Applebloom's marehood. "Spike I want y'all to take me!" Applebloom yelled. Spike gulped and remembered the promise he made Applebloom. He moved over her and began to kiss her.

**I know this chapter was probably really hard to understand, I just needed to progress the story by a month instead of just a few days. I know this chapter didn't focus much on any of the mane six, but I guarantee the next chapter will include them. I personally like paring Braeburn and Cheerilee as well as Spike and Applebloom so that's why I did it in this story. Thank you so much to everyone that helped get this story to 1000 hits. Review and favorite. Till next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I that its been a while since I last updated this story, I have been really busy and have just had no time to write. I am going to try and get into a normal writing schedule but at this point in time I make no promises. I have decided to give up on the Notebook as it wasn't very successful, but I do intend on finishing this story to the end. This story has reached +2'500 hits and I thank all of you who have supported the story. I left of at a cliffhanger, sadly I am not going to say what happened right now. I'm going to start now and once again sorry for the long wait.**

A week had passed since Cheerilee had discovered about the crush that Applejack's cousin Braeburn had for her. Over the week, she had decided to give him a chance. She was making her way out of Apple family home and into the orchard. She felt the warm, moist, summer air against her coat as she maneuvered through the hundreds of apple trees. She breathed in deep and smelt the sweet scent of the apples. She hummed to herself as she searched for the cowpony. After several minutes of searching, she heard the sounds of smashing as Braeburn kicked the trees, causing scores of apples to fall from their branches. She slowly made her way up to him and nudged him on his flank. "AAAGHHH" Braeburn more or less screamed. Cheerilee backed up. It took him only a second to see that it was indeed Miss Cheerilee that nudged him. Instant fear took over as he stood in the presence of his dream mare. "Oh uh hello Miss Cheerilee" Braeburn said with a weak smile. Cheerilee sensed the fear in him and wanted to calm him down. "Relax Braeburn, I promise I don't bite." Cheerilee said with a laugh. Braeburn muttered a weak laugh in return. "So Miss Cheerilee what can I do ya for?" Braeburn bellowed. Cheerilee blushed a bit before speaking "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go and get some dinner tonight?" Cheerilee finished. Braeburn was in shock, the date that he wanted to ask her on the very first time he met her was now on and best of all he didn't have to say anything. "Miss Cheerilee I would be honored." Braeburn said with confidence. "Great when you're done with the apples just come get me and we'll be good to go." Cheerilee said beginning to walk away. "Okay I'll be there." Braeburn said before returning to apple bucking. Braeburn continued his work with a spring in his step, working as fast as he could to finish up with the apples.

Twilight House.

Twilight continued to work on her resurrection concoction. She was getting close to completion by now. She was also nearing the end of her pregnancy which now stood at seven months. She had gotten so big by now that she needed Spike's help creating the brew. "Spike I need the jar of lotus roots." Twilight said not once looking up from her potion's book. The small purple dragon returned with a small jar containing pink objects. Twilight used her magic to unscrew the jar and to dumped the contents in to the caldron. After a few minutes a yellow Pegasus mare entered the room and spoke very quietly. "Um Twilight, I know you don't like to be disturbed but, um I was wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat?" "Oh sure" Twilight said "I have to let the brew set for a day before I can do anything more with it." Twilight said closing the book and laying on the cabinet. She turned around and followed Fluttershy out of the house. She looked over to her friend and saw that she was starting to develop a small baby bump. "Fluttershy was looking better, ever since she had gotten Macintosh out of her life she had been feeling much better and was dealing with her sadness much better. The two ponies walked through the streets until they came across Applejack and Rarity enjoying lunch together. Twilight and Fluttershy walked over to their friends and called out to them. Rarity looked up from her food and called out "Hello Darlings." Applejack looked up as well upon hearing her marefriend. "Oh hey girls, y'all wanna sit down?" Twilight and Fluttershy walked over to their table and took a seat. "Well have you heard anything from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. "Not since the meeting." Rarity said. "I think Pinkie Pie said something about traveling to her parents' house to introduce them to Rainbow Dash. "Oh any idea when they'll be back?" Twilight asked. "Oh I think in a week." Applejack said back. "Ohhhh," Twilight cooed. "What's wrong Twilight," Fluttershy asked. "Oh it's just the foal, it's been kicking a lot lately." Twilight said rubbing her bulging belly. "It should be comin' round pretty soon." Aj said gesturing toward Twilight with her hoof. "One more month." Twilight said gleaming, and when is you're foal due for delivery?" Rarity asked. "Umm, I think 7 months" Fluttershy said taking a drink of water. After eating lunch Twilight and Fluttershy returned to their home. "Oh, they're so lucky," Rarity said eyeing the ponies as they walked away. Applejack looked to her lover and asked "How so?" "I mean they get to raise foals, I mean even if they are raising them alone." Rarity said closing her eyes and thinking. "What are you thinkin' bout darling" Applejack asked. "Oh I'm just thinking, what if we raised a foal?" Rarity said. Applejack shot up and stared deep into the unicorn's eyes and spoke "Do y'all really mean that?" "Yes, I want us to have a foal," Rarity said. Applejack didn't say anything for a while; she then opened her mouth and spoke. "Then I'm going to carry it" Applejack said. Rarity almost shed a tear, "Really," she hugged AJ. "Yep, and we'll get a unicorn donor so maybe we can have a unicorn foal." Applejack said. "Rarity lead her up out of her chair and out into the street. "Where are y'all taking me?" Applejack said in a playful voice. "To my house, I have to get you pregnant before we can have a foal" Rarity said with a smile.

"What if they don't like me?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously as their wagon road through the rocky cliff sides toward Pinkie's parents' home. "Oh calm down Dashie, I'm sure that they're going to love you." Pinkie said as she kissed her future wife. "I just worry, when was the last time that you talked to them?" Rainbow asked. Pinkie put her hoof to her chin and thought long and hard. "Oh I don't know, 17 years." Pinkie said causally. "And you don't think that they won't mind you just showing up with a foal and me, you're filly fiancé?" Rainbow said with obvious panic in her voice. Angel Cake began to coo. "Oh looks like our little angel is awake." Pinkie said, pulling a bottle out of a bag and placing it in the mouth of the little filly. Rainbow took Angel Cake and began to rock her. Even while in a hugging embrace with her daughter, she didn't feel any better. "I just want them to like me" Rainbow Dash said. "Come on Dashie, they'll see the side of you that made me fall in love with you." Pinkie said jumping up and hugging her marefriend. "That's what I'm worried about." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself.

Braeburn hustled through a shower after finishing his work. He was nervous but more excited than he had been in ages. He ran into his room and pulled on a suit and dress pants. He went to his desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a small vile of apple scented cologne, and a roses. Braeburn was about to leave when he double glanced at the drawer again he saw a condom amongst the miscellaneous items. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket without a second glance. He hustled off of the orchid and ran toward the school. After running through the streets of Ponyville he came across the school. He ran inside and saw Cheerilee struggling with a shimmering black dress. Braeburn couldn't help but let his jaw drop. "Umm..Miss Cheerilee." He said nervously. "Oh hello, Braeburn will you help me here." She said as she gestured toward the zipper on her back. "Uh sure." He said as he nervously approached her. She leaned over her desk as he got behind her. He reared up on top of her and carefully took her zipper in his mouth and zipped up her dress. All of a sudden Cheerilee let out a slight shudder as she reared up. Braeburn was in shock, he didn't know what had just happened. Suddenly realization hit him like a stack of bricks. He looked down at his pants and saw a large bulge in his pants that was rubbing up against Cheerilee's plot. "Oh my Celestia, Cheerilee I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Braeburn said backing away from her. "Please Braeburn it's okay," Cheerilee said walking up to him and placing her hooves up around his neck. "You know Braeburn, if it's not too much trouble. Could you unzip this dress?" Cheerilee said his a seductive smile. No problem Miss Cheerilee. When she looked away, Braeburn reached into his pocket and pulled out the condom. Cheerilee sat behind her desk and gestured him with her hoof. All over town, Cheerilee's moans and Braeburn grunts could be heard throughout the night.

**Thank God I finally got back to writing. Like I said I'm going to try and get into a normal writing schedule but I make no promises. Tell me what you think and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Till next time, adios my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everypony I'm back, I'm all finished with my driver's classes so I'm going to be writing a lot more often. I'm gonna try and wrap this story up soon and end this trilogy. Also I'm working on a new project with Insane Doctor called Love can be Hell so check that out. I'm just going to get started.**

Rainbow Dash's stomach jumped and flipped as their carriage approached Pinkie's parents' rock farm. From what Pinkie had said about them, they were kind of old style in their beliefs and that's what worried her the most about meeting them. "Pinkie what if your parents aren't exactly open up to the idea of you and me being both mares?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously. "Why would they have a problem with both of being mare?" Pinkie returned confused. "And the fact that were getting married." Rainbow Dash said back. "Well I haven't spoken to them in years and but I'm sure they'll love you. Pinkie said hugging her. "Oh my gosh, we're here!" Pinkie said hopping up and squeezing Rainbow even harder. As they moved up the rocky path that led up to Pinkie's parent's manor they saw several ponies working in the fields moving rocks with carts. Angel Cake woke up and started cooing. Pinkie took her and began to feed her. "And what about her," Rainbow said gesturing to the suckling filly. "What about my little Angel?" Pinkie said as she tussled the filly's mane. "How do you think they're gonna take it that you never told them about her?" Rainbow said becoming more and more concerned. "Well maybe they'll be so happy to know that they are grandparents that they won't care." Pinkie said. Rainbow sat back in her seat, knowing that only in a matter of minutes that she would meeting Pinkie's and her future parents in law. "They do know that we're coming, right?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Of course silly, even my sisters Inkie and Blinkie are coming to see us." Pinkie said as she laid Angel back in her seat. Rainbow's fear became even worse. Not only would she have to confront her Pinkie's parents but also her sisters. The carriage pulled through a gate to a large house. Dashie was terrified while Pinkie was all smiles. Upon stopping the family stepped out of the carriage, and in doing so the carriage collapsed before doing it again until it was a small briefcase. Pinkie picked it up and continued up to the door with Rainbow Dash following far behind. "Dashie, what are you doing way back there?" Pinkie asked. "Why don't you just go in there and tell them that I'm sick or something." Rainbow Dash said backing away. "Dashie are you nervous to meet my family?" Pinkie asked as she knocked on the door. "I just hope that they understand." Rainbow said. Her talking was cut short by the sounds of fumbling on the door. Rainbow's heart stopped. The door was answered by a light blue mare with white hair. "Blinkie! I missed you" Pinkie yelled as she dropped her suitcases and grabbed her sister and pulling her close. "Hi...Pinkie…I missed you too" Blinkie said between hushed breaths. Pinkie let go and looked to Rainbow Dash. "Come here Dashie, I want to introduce you to my sister. Rainbow slowly approached holding Angel's carrier. "Oh is this your friend?" Blinkie asked as she looked at the cyan mare. "Oh no silly, Dashie is my…" "Best friend, yep that's me." Rainbow Dash said in a hushed voice. A white mare with a gray mane walked out only to be captured in a bear hug by Pinkie. "Inkie I missed you so, so, so much!" Pinkie yelled as she continued to squeeze her sister. Inkie tried to speak but couldn't mutter a syllable past her sister's grip. Pinkie let go and took a huge breath and continued to breath heavily. "Me…too" Inkie said getting to her hooves and noticing Rainbow Dash standing behind Pinkie. "Um, who is this?" Inkie asked. "That's Pinkie's friend," Blinkie said. "How are mom and dad?" Pinkie asked. "Well why don't we go in there and you can ask them yourself." Inkie said. "Great come on Dashie." Pinkie said. The entire group of mares entered the home.

Twilight looked over her notes. She was so close to finish the resurrection brew that she could almost feel her lovers kiss on her lips. She continued on her work, painstakingly measuring her ingredients to make sure the brew was just perfect. Among her tedious work, she didn't even realize Spike enter the room. "Uh Twilight," Spike said as entered the room. Twilight looked behind her and saw the little purple dragon and said. "Oh hi Spike how are you, oh" Twilight said, cooing as she felt her foal shifting inside of her. "That's what I came here to talk to you about." Spike said handing her a letter. Twilight levitated the letter over to her and began to read it. "_Dear Twilight Sparkle, I am aware that you are nearing the end of your pregnancy and you are near completion of your resurrection brew. Unfortunately the remainder of the recipe will require you to have the assistance of another pony that deals with potion on a regular basis. I recommend that you visit your Zebra friend Zecora and she will help you finish up with your brew. I Trust that you will have your husband back in your hooves. Your Loving Teacher, Princess Celestia" _Twilight had just finished her letter and began to levitate the books into her saddle bag and put a lid on her caldron. "Spike I'm going to be gone for a few days to finish up with the potion, can you stay with Fluttershy for a few days till I get back?" Twilight said as she grabbed a grabbed a cloak and headed out the door. Spike didn't know what to think, Twilight was gone in a matter of seconds upon reading the letter and beyond that he was going to have to confront Applebloom after the decision that he had made. He slowly made his way out of the tree house and toward Sweet Apple Acres.

Macintosh walked through the town along the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. He was determined; he had to get his mare back. He saw Spike leaving the tree house and he rushed up to him and asked him. "Uhh, Spike is Fluttershy in there?" Big Mac asked. "Yeah, sorry Mac I need to go" Spike said rushing past him and running off. Macintosh looked through the window and saw Fluttershy sleeping on a couch, her belly engorged by the little foal that was growing inside of her. Then he saw something terrible. Angel Bunny had hopped up onto the back of Fluttershy and began to untangle a wire hanger. While things had been better since he had gotten rid of Macintosh, but after the foal was born, her attention would go straight to the foal and it would be another hindrance. So the best thing to do would be to just get rid of it. "Fluttershy!" Macintosh yelled. He smashed through the window and sprinted over to save his little foal. Angel Bunny panicked and tried to finish the abortion, but not soon enough as Macintosh was upon him and applebucked against the wall. The sound of the clatter awoke Fluttershy. "Um…Macintosh what's going on?" Fluttershy asked. "Ya'lls little bunny was trying to abort our foal." Fluttershy reared up and saw Angel Bunny regaining consciousness. Fluttershy saw the bent hanger in his paws and became furious. She pounced him and bit him by the tail. Angel Bunny squealed a high pitched squeak. In one quick motion Fluttershy tossed Angel Bunny into the air and caught him all in her mouth and swallowed. Fluttershy let out small burp. "Oh…um excuse me." Fluttershy said blushing. Macintosh was awestruck, "Um Fluttershy I thought you were a strict vegetarian." "Well being pregnant and all has given me these strange cravings." Fluttershy said blushing. "I'm starting to think that Angel Bunny had something to do with that Glossy Goat business." Fluttershy said hugging her stallion. "I know it's a lot to ask but do you think that you could give this dumb old stallion another chance?" Macintosh asked. "Of course I can," Fluttershy said. Big Mac pulled her into a kiss that she returned without thought.

Twilight continued to walk through the Everfree Forest. She had been walking for hours and had no idea on how much longer she'd have to walk till she reached Zecora's hut. Twilight levitated her caldron behind her as she tried to navigate through the perils of the woods. She remembered her previous journey into the Everfree Forest in which Applejack and Rarity fell into the muck and ended up ten miles downstream. "Hmm, I must be close by…AAAGGHHH!" Twilight suddenly screamed. She felt an enormous pain in her belly and collapsed to her legs and began to cry out in pain. She had gone into labor and was in instant pain. She wanted to scream but then she suddenly realized her position in this situation. Being in the Everfree Forest she was surrounded by dozens of terrifying predators where in the area and would just to come across her in her position. Twilight tried to use her magic to teleport back home but the immense level of pain was limiting her magic. She crawled back into a hollowed out tree trunk and started pushing. "Why now, Why here?" Twilight cried to herself as she tried to push her foal out. "Please little foal, please get out!" Twilight screamed. She heard a stick crack and she instantly became aware. She tried to speed up the process of birthing her foal. She tried squeezing it out but nothing happened. She heard another snapping of stick and started panicking. She knew the foal was close but she need some help wrapping up the little foal once it entered the world. She let out another loud scream that was suddenly replaced by a small splash then crying. She heard another snapping and then the sound of hoofbeats running up on her. "I'm here to help you." A mare's voice said to her. The mare was dressed in all black cloak. The mare wrapped the foal in the black cloak that she was wearing and handed it over to Twilight. Twilight began to tear up upon seeing her foal for the very first time. It was a colt, with an orange mane with yellow streaks. He had a little horn upon his little head. His mane seemed to flow on his own as did his tail. His coat was a jet black just like his father. She felt something on his back and upon looking at it she saw a small pair of little wings. "Oh, my Celestia he's a little alicorn." Twilight said exuberantly. "How can I even thank you, Twilight said looking up to the mare who had saved her and her foal. "Simple you and Trixie need to have a talk." The mare said.

**Well yes, Twilight's foal is born. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story and of this series. Also I am going to be writing and epilogue to completely wrap this story. Till next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back with the conclusion to my trilogy. This experience has been amazing and I appreciate everyone that has read my story and I can happily say that this story has broken 4'000 hits and I thank everyone who contributed. I am going to write an epilogue for this story and after that I don't know I'm going to write next. I'm doing collaboration with The Insane Doctor called Love Can be Hell. If you are a fan of either of our work you might like it. Review and favorite. **

Twilight laid there in absolute terror as she stared up at her worst enemy. Twilight screamed when she saw the blue unicorn mare pulled out a knife and bought it toward Twilight. She hugged her newly birthed foal and waited for her life to end. Trixie bought the knife ever closer to the unicorn body and began to cut. Twilight opened her eyes and looked, she felt nothing at all. Trixie cut the umbilical cord between her and the alicorn foal. Twilight looked at Trixie in awe. "Trixie thank you but why are you helping me?" "Because Trixie needs a clear conscious, for her." Trixie said. "For who?" Twilight asked as she started to rock her little alicorn. "I'll show you." Trixie said. Twilight was amazed by how quickly she was able to get back to her hooves. She tucked her precious foal inter the large pocket of her saddle bag and used it as a makeshift carrier.

Hundreds of miles away amongst the rocky valleys, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash made their way through the enormous house that was the home of Pinkie's parents. As the two mares along with Pinkie's two sisters made their way to the dining room of the house, Dashes heart dropped. She had only temporary fooled Pinkie's sisters but how long would that last and would she be able to fool her parents. "Oh, this is amazing I just forgot how big this house is!" Pinkie said jumping up and looking all over her old home. The group of mares entered a large dining room complete with several large chandlers hanging over a thirty foot table. Dash looked down to the opposite side of the table to see two ponies sitting there. One on the left was a pale orange stallion and wore a broad black hat. The other was a white mare with long gray hair in a bun also she wore little glasses that hung from a thin gold necklace. "Mommy daddy," Pinkie screamed as she happily hopped over to the two. Rainbow Dash slowly tailed behind Blinkie and Inkie as they all made their way over to them.

Everypony took a seat and awaited as several ponies came into the room bearing dozens of plates of delicious food. Inkie and Blinkie began to fill their plates with desserts, it became obvious to Rainbow that the Pie family's love for sweets wasn't limited to Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash had barely touched her food, she could not stop drudging the moment that was rapidly approaching were she was either going to have to tell Pinkie's parents about their plans to marry, or she could risk losing the love of her life forever. Clyde and looked up at Pinkie and Rainbow Dash and spoke "So Pinkie who is your friend here?" Pinkie stopped eating and looked up to her father, she swallowed before talking again. "This is Rainbow Dash she is my…OW!" Pinkie Pie suddenly screamed. Rainbow Dash suddenly realized what she had done. She had knocked Pinkie with her knee. "Pinkie I'm so sorry." Rainbow Dash suddenly said trying to hug her. Pinkie pushed away from her, "If you're so embarrassed to tell them were getting married, maybe we shouldn't be. Pinkie said before storming away. Rainbow turned to face Pinkie's family and spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Pie, Inkie and Blinkie Pinkie is my marefriend we have a daughter and are going to get married." Inkie and Blinkie ran up to her and hugged her "Yay, we get a new sister." They both said in unison. Clyde and Sue walked over to her hugged her as well. Rainbow was caught off guard "You're okay with this?" Rainbow asked. "Off course, we love our daughter and if she loves you then we love you. Rainbow Dash felt so happy at the acceptance of her new family. She then realized all about Pinkie Pie. She broke into a full on sprint after her mate. She entered hallway with dozens of doors. Rainbow Dash broke into a furious spree of searching the rooms. Throwing open doors then slamming them when she found them empty. Pinkie's family joined her in the hall and saw Rainbow Dash searching for Pinkie. They all came to a door that was ajar. Rainbow Dash slowly opened the door and looked inside. Pinkie sitting in a rocking chair while holding Angel Cake. Rainbow Dash entered and went over to the pink mare. "Hey, I talked to your parents and they are happy for us and I am so sorry I hit you." Pinkie looked up at her with fresh tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, I promise I will never lay a hoof on you ever…" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Pinkie putting her hoof to her mouth. "I forgive you," Pinkie said reassuring with a kiss. Inkie, Blinkie, Clyde and Sue entered the room and gathered around the two mares. Pinkie wiped the tears from her face and lifted her pink filly to them. "This is Angel Cake."

Applejack and Rarity made there was out of the Ponyville clinic. "Oh my Goodness, just think in 9 months we'll be mothers." Rarity said rubbing Applejack's belly. "Y'all do you think it'll be a earth pony or a unicorn? Applejack asked. "I just hope it's healthy and has four hooves" Rarity said. "I better get started on making a new line of foal clothes." "Y'all do that, I's is gonna take a long nap, that tube thingy made plum tired. Applejack said as the two mares made their way toward the farm.

At the farm, Spike had just made his way up to the bedroom of Applebloom. Upon entering he was greeted with a kiss. "Hi Spikey," Applebloom said, "What's up?" "Listen Apple bloom I just want to tell you that I'm sorry I couldn't go through with it, if we are really meant to be and get married then that's something to look forward to in the future." Spike said. "Oh it's fine Spike ta be honest I wasn't all that sure about gettin' pregnant myself." Applebloom said. "I'm glad that you understand." Spike said. "Yup, how is Twilight?" Applebloom asked. "Oh I don't know she left early this morning.

Twilight followed Trixie to a cave that was concealed by a thicket of trees. Trixie's horn began to glow as the thicket pardoned and allowed them to enter it. Inside the cave was Trixie's trailer. "Trixie what are you doing in this cave?" Twilight asked as she clenched her new born foal. "I had to keep her hidden." Was all that she said back. "Who," Twilight asked again, her curiosity being struck. Trixie proceeded into her trailer and gestured Twilight to a couch. Twilight laid down and began to nurse her foal. The little alicorn's mane began to flow. An almost illuminating orange light was produced from the mane. "Trixie what are you doing?" Twilight asked truly wondering what was happening. "Twilight, this is Trixie's daughter Serenity Star." Trixie said as she lifted up a bright white filly with a dark blue mane wrapped in a little blanket. Twilight didn't know what to say looking at the little foal. She couldn't be more than two weeks old. "Trixie is her father..." "Abyss, yes I guess I he got me pregnant before he died." Trixie said cuddling her baby. "When did you give birth to her?" Twilight asked as she pulled her new foal out of the bag and began to cuddle him as well. "Trixie gave birth to her only a little more than a week ago, all alone here in the trailer." Trixie said. Twilight gasped upon hearing this. "Why wouldn't you go to a hospital just for a little medical help?" Twilight asked. "What choice did Trixie have, the second that I stepped out of the woods I would be arrested on the spot." Trixie said. "I am sorry Twilight Sparkle for the pain that I caused you and your friends, but if you're willing to forgive me I'm going to turn over a new leaf for my daughter." Twilight thought about it. "Okay Trixie if you really are willing to change for her I will forgive you and I am willing to talk to Celestia about clearing your name." Twilight said. "Trixie laid Serenity down and went over to closer examine Twilight's foal. "Trixie's never seen a baby alicorn." She said. "Me neither." Twilight said as she tussled his mane. Did you have a name in mind? Not really, I…." Twilight suddenly stopped and remembered her resurrection brew. She looked back in her saddle bag and pulled out the small caldron. "Better now a time than ever, Twilight added the last ingredient to the brew and it began to bubble. After waiting a moment the brew stabilized and Twilight poured it on the ground. The green viscous fluid spread out and began to build up growing a foot before falling back to ground. Twilight's heart was broken. All the hope that she had of getting her husband back had just died. There were thousands of things over the course of 9 months that could have gone wrong with the brew and fixing it at this point was hopeless. She broke down and cried, her tears dripping into the brew. The brew began to retake shape and rapidly grew in height and then took the shape of a stallion. Twilight stopped crying and beheld the spectacle that was taking place in front of her eyes. The mass had now taken his full form and began to turn jet black complete with a crimson red mane. "Red Dawn?" Twilight called out to the mass. He opened his eyes to reveal two bright green eyes. "Twilight is that you?" Red Dawn said. "Yes Sweetie it's me." Trixie picked up Serenity and walked into another room in the trailer. Red Dawn tried to wake over to her but fell down. "Twilight snickered at his clumsiness." "Hey, as soon as I get my motor control back I'm gonna get you." Twilight giggled and picked up her foal and kneeled were he laid "this is our son" Twilight said. "Oh my Celestia he is beautiful," Red Dawn said. "You wanna help me pick out a name?" Twilight said. The two looked at the foals black coat colliding with the bright orange and yellow of his ever flowing mane. "Black Hole Sun" Twilight said. "That's a great name," Red Dawn said. "Our little Black Hole Sun"

**The End**

**The Epilogue is coming soon, and by the way I am a huge SoundGarden fan.**


End file.
